gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
Gotz Play Dolls and Baby Dolls - Dolls Designed for Child Play
Gotz Play Dolls ''("Dolls" refers to both dolls and baby dolls) are a type of doll that ''have been specifically designed and created with fabrics and materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. ''Götz takes particular delight in creating ''Play Dolls, as these dolls and baby dolls are created to ''spark, stimulate, nurture, and help develop children's creative, emotional, cognitive, and physical development''' (such as with fine motor skills). It is important here to note that there are two different types of Play Dolls: * Regular (if you will) Play Dolls (covered in this article) that are not designed by a specific doll artist and are mass-produced. * Handcrafted, Limited Edition Play Dolls (covered in a separate article) that are designed by doll artists in limited total editions. To learn more about Götz Handcrafted Play Dolls, please click here. Götz also offers an additional type of doll: Designer Dolls, also known as "Artist Dolls." These dolls are mini-reproductions of original, world renown, doll artisan masterpieces. To learn more about Artist Dolls, please click here. Overview of Play Doll Basics Play Dolls may share similar or different facial molds, with each Doll having different physical characteristics, such as eye color and design, facial coloring, hair type, hair color, hair length, etc. Play Dolls are typically mass-produced and are not produced in limited quantities nor are they designed by a specific Gotz Doll Artist. If a Play Doll's torso is signed, it is often generically signed or signed in dedication to someone and may/may not appear along with a signing date/year (which may in some cases, be years after the doll was produced) or with the year of the doll's production. (To be categorized as a Limited Edition Play Doll, the doll torso would also be "numbered" - please see Handcrafted Dolls). What are Play Dolls Made From? When you hear the word "vinyl," it refers to polyvinylcholoride or PVC for short. Götz describes "vinyl" in the following statements: This soft synthetic material is produced by mixing different powders and solutions into a vinyl paste which turns into jelly and can be processed into a doll. PVC in its processed form is not toxic and thus saliva and sweat proof. Hard-bodied dolls (this includes soft, hard-bodied dolls) or dolls that have hard torsos, are also hollow. Some dolls have different types of "tanner" (i.e. it creates different skin tones) added during the manufacturing process. Play Dolls are created with fabrics and materials designed to be easily care for and maintained. and these dolls can be wiped down. Dolls with soft bodies are primarily made from stuffing; the arms, legs, head and neck are hollow. Some vintage dolls, produced in the 1960s, specifically those that make voices, may contain foam stuffing. Stuffed Play Dolls can be washed. Facial Molds There are a variety of Götz Play Doll and Baby Doll facial molds to choose from; in fact, that is what is just one of the things that is so great about Götz: there is a doll for every Person and every type of Collector. Typically in each catalog year, several facial molds will be used on a variety of different dolls, with each doll having different appearances. For example, dolls with the same facial mold will have different eye colors, designs; hair colors, lengths, and different hair styles, distinguishing one doll from another. Facial molds may be used (and reused, some with minor variations) anywhere from a year to several decades (such as with Starshines - see right photo). Different facial molds may also appear on different doll body types (see below). Some facial molds are more popular than others. * If you would like to see just some of the different catalogued facial molds Götz offers, please check out this article. * If you would like to check out some of the older, uncatalogued (but identified) facial molds Götz used, please check out this article. Doll Body Types There are a variety of different Götz Doll body types to choose from, such as paper mache, porcelain, vinyl and cloth (in different ratios of each other), or entirely vinyl. The gallery below shows just some of the different doll body types produced by Götz. 1988MinouArt.png WeichkorperpuppeART.jpg Drink Wet Anatomically Wet Articulation.jpg Non-Articulated Weichstehpuppe.jpeg Multi-Articulated Diagram copy.jpg Weichgelenkbaby Articulation copy.jpg Götz first produced dolls made of paper mache. When rotational molding was introduced in 1957, Götz was one of the first doll manufacturers to create dolls made of vinyl. These dolls, which oftentimes appear with rotational molding "seams," typically have rotational articulation mechanisms, with their vinyl being rigid (see doll body top right). One advancement of the rotational molding process was the ability to combine soft-bodied dolls paired with vinyl limbs. The oldest soft-bodied dolls typically have torsos that contain foam stuffing; they also primarily tend to be baby dolls with baby doll "criers." In the late 1970s/early 1980s, Götz also produced some porcelain dolls and baby dolls with soft doll bodies (phased out by the mid to late 1980s); some walking/talking dolls, and some dolls with internal voice boxes (eventually phased out by the the late 90s). In the 1980s, doll body types continued to diversify. You may find dolls made entirely of vinyl, both hard and soft, or dolls made of a combination of cloth and vinyl (with varying ratios of each amongst different doll types). Just as doll body types have varied over time, so have articulation mechanisms. Some dolls have a variety of articulation mechanisms: * Götz produced dolls with a variety of vinyl articulation mechanisms. * Some dolls may be "strung" (i.e. some dolls have limbs held together with elastic cording) * Some dolls and baby dolls are non-articulated (i.e. they don't have arms/legs/heads that can move/pose) * Some dolls and baby dolls have ball-jointed sockets * Some dolls and baby dolls have internal "wires" that allow limbs to move/pose within limitation in any direction. These dolls typically are made of a combination of vinyl and cloth (of different, varying ratios) Some Dolls have the same facial mold paired with different doll body types. Regardless, each Play Doll body is made from high-quality materials, and each is designed to be easily cared for and maintained. To learn more about some of the different types of Götz Play Doll bodies produced, please click this link to be redirected to an article on this subject. Play Doll Hair Just as there is a variety of doll facial molds and body types, Götz also offers a variety of different hair types, each consistent and appropriate for the age of a Doll. For example, newborn babies and young infants are most often bald, or appear with hair that is sculpted (externally added), molded (internally grooved), or painted (surface coloring) on as if to resemble hair. Older baby dolls, such as infants/toddlers and dolls, oftentimes have "rooted" hair. Rooted hair is physical hair that is machine-sewn directly into a doll's scalp; Götz believes "rooted" hair is the best for Play Dolls as rooted hair is very durable; easy to clean, wash and care for, and it can withstand being repeatedly and vigorously being pulled/tugged. Rooted-haired dolls tend to be a better choice of doll for younger children. '' Some Play Dolls will also have "wigged" hair. '''Wigged hair' is hair that is sewn to a nylon cap that is then adhered to the scalp of the doll. If rooted hair is internal hair (as it is sewn from the inside out); wigged hair can be thought of as external hair (as it is adhered to the outer scalp). As wigged hair is attached to the exterior scalp of the doll, it isn't quite as durable as rooted hair, yet it can be combed and washed. For this reason, you will only see older Play Dolls with wigged hair, as Götz believes wigged hair is more suitable for older children to style and play with. Regardless, physical hair is made from high quality Kanekalon fiber, with wigged hair being made of a slightly higher quality form of Kanekalon fiber than that used for rooted-haired dolls. If you would like to learn more about Götz doll hair, please click here to be redirected to an article on this subject. If you would like to learn how to take care of Götz Doll hair, please click here. If you would like to learn how to make some different Götz Doll hair styles, please click here. Play Doll Eyes Most Play Dolls will have "sleepy-eyes"; sleepy-eyes "close" when a doll is laid flat and "open" when a doll is moved to an upright position. This eye functionality gives a real-life quality to dolls. Play Doll sleepy-eyes are typically made out of high-quality plastics and are inserted into the head and then adjusted by hand. Eye colors and shades may greatly vary but typically two types of eye designs are seen in Play Doll eyes: pinwheel and decal eye designs. You will also see quite a few younger Play Dolls with "FIXED" (i.e. they do not open/close) doll eyes; these eyes are either painted onto the doll by hand (such as with Sasha Morgenthaler dolls), or the doll is manufactured with eyes. * Did You Know: PINWHEEL doll eyes are traditionally handpainted while DECAL 'doll eyes typically are a sticker? If you would like to learn more on the subject of Götz doll eyes, please click here to be redirected to an article on this subject. Doll Outfits ''Play Doll outfits are well-crafted and made from high-quality fabrics and materials; outfits are mass-produced and are typically ''designed more for their durability and care than for appearance. As much as possible, Götz Doll outfits are made of natural fibers such as cotton, linen, viscose, even silk. Per Götz, doll outfit materials are all non-toxic, non-flammable, and conform to the binding regulation of the CE standard since 1990. Baby Dolls tend to feature outfits made from a variety of materials such as knits; cottons, even satin. Older Play Dolls tend to feature outfits made with multiple pieces, with multiple layers with a variety of materials (such as cotton; silk; leather; lace, etc), some with multiple accessories (such as hats, teddy bears, baskets with flowers, etc.). Doll shoes materials may also vary doll to doll; some shoes are made entirely of vinyl; others baby dolls feature "knit" booties; some shoes are made from a combination of vinyl and leather. * Did you know Götz also offered a variety of different doll accessories and outfits each catalog year? Yes! Doll suppliers and retailers were oftentimes able to purchase these accessories and sell them separately from the dolls. Initial and Secondary Market Costs Regular Play Dolls are the least expensive type of Götz Doll produced, with regular baby dolls tending to cost the least. Don't confuse least expensive doll produced with cheap; Götz has definitely earned its reputation for being a high-quality doll manufacturer simply because their products are well-made with high-quality fabrics and materials. On the secondary market, regular Gotz Play Dolls do typically command the lowest price of all the different types of Götz Dolls offered, '''unless the facial mold/body type of a doll is considered highly collectible' (such as with the case with Romina/Romino/Somina). Example: As discussed, some doll facial molds are more popular than others. For those who collect, these dolls tend to command the highest secondary market price of Götz Dolls within the Play Doll category. Vintage Götz Dolls that Share a Starshine Facial Mold will command a higher secondary market price as their facial molds is one of the most desireable along with the most desirable ''Play Doll facial mold: the ROMINA/ROMINO/SOMINA facial mold (which is the prototype for American Girl dolls). __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gotz Doll Characteristics Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Learn How to Identify a Gotz Doll Category:General Information Category:Play Dolls Category:Play Dolls: Baby Dolls Category:Limited Edition Dolls Category:Limited Edition Baby Dolls Category:Handcrafted Dolls Category:Handcrafted Baby Dolls Category:Artist Dolls Category:Artist Dolls: Baby Dolls